Through The Wormhole
by unkown120
Summary: what happenes when a pair of normal teenagers find a wormhole through their tv and go into the world of kingdom hearts? what happens when the hole dissapears and they can't get back? OCkairiSora OCOC action comes later on.


"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" I shouted at the screen. It must of sounded silly coming from a guy who's voice sounded like a girls o0. My friend next to me laughed. Dylan. My **best **friend really. I was playing as Roxas, fighting Axel for the first time. I guess when you're playing on expert mode though; it's hard not to shout at the screen. Particularly when your near death and you've hit the other guy near 100 times. And died three times, yeesh. The sound of cackling was still filling my basement, from the annoying kid next to me, whose name starts with dy, and ends with me hitting him in the chest. He fell off his chair, but in return Axel hit me again.

"One more hit each" Axel said and he grimaced. I got confused and frowned. I've played this game before, beat it! Yet I never heard Axel say that. I shook my head and hit the X button, hitting Axel and defeating him. I cheered. Dylan frowned since he had no more reason to laugh anymore. He got up and sat down again. We continued playing until we got to the part where you see Kairi and Selphie, and where they forget about Sora. Which sucks really I was ready to cry. Anyway, Since I act a little crazier around Dylan then I usually do, I pretended to look up their skirts. Surprisingly, I saw a thong. I jerked up. This was a video game. that wasn't supposed to be possible. I closed my eyes and shook my head. That's when I heard

"Why don't you keep your head up you pervert!" I looked at Dylan.

"Dylan, don't be such an ass" I turned to him. He was deathly pale. I turned to where he was looking. On the screen, was a head, Kairi's head, staring right at us. My jaw dropped. Mainly since her mouth moved to say new words.

"Next time you do that I'll make sure you never have babies!" My eyes went wide with shock. Kairi smirked. "That's what I thought. Just like all the other guys. Do what they want 'till their threatened. That's when they run with their tail between their legs." Dylan got up and slugged to the TV, where he thought best to poke it. The screen rippled like a cup of water. I stood up and walked next to him. I put my hand on the TV. I didn't expect it to fall through though, and I fell through with it. Fell through the wall and everything, right on top of Kairi and Selphie. We landed in a jumble of legs and arms. I stood up, and got help as Selphie pushed me.

"Perv! Pretend to fall just so you could cop a feel!" She said and slapped me. I fell back into the basement, onto my butt. I still see Dylan dumbstruck. He reaches his hand Through the TV, causing some more semi-fearful, rest angry looks from the girls. He stepped all the way through and turned around.

"Dude! It's all grass! I see trees! I see homes! I see you though! That's why they're all mad! They don't know where we really are!" He shouted. The girls got mad and kicked my butt. He fell forward and landed on his face. He slid forward a bit and hit the coffee table. I went back through and Looked at Dylan. He was right. He was there, facedown on the grass. Grass!! I just left the room he was in.

"Are you still in the basement?!" I whispered. He nodded and flipped over. I sorta expected a kick since they kick Dylan, and jumped to the side. Not in time, They hit the back of my knee. I fell forward. My head into the portal. Dylan was up and he jumped into the portal, pushing Kairi and Selphie into the ground. That was enough time for me to get up and face them. Then a thought struck me.

"Dylan! We need to show them what's happening! If we go upstairs, they'll see us flying! They'll know that we aren't normal!" His face brightened. We ran back toward the portal, and through it. Literally through it. We were still in kingdom hearts's world. I looked at Dylan. We each said something, at the same time.

"This does not bode well" I said while he said,

"Well this certainly sucks"

I agreed. Two maniacal teenage girls ready to kick our ass since we're perverts. Ok maybe we are, but aren't all guys? Ok, so were more perverts then most guys, but we didn't mean a few of those things. I didn't think I'd see up her skirt, and I didn't mean to fall. Whatever their ready to tackle and kill us. I guess from my view it's not so bad, not till they start kicking our asses! To quote caboose, "running time!" Dylan sped ahead. I stared at him, and ran too. I looked back to see where Kairi and Selphie were, and I saw them speeding quickly toward me. I looked at Dylan and saw him speeding away to. I looked down to see my feet moving so slowly. God damn my fatness. Ok not fat, gut. Still not skinny enough. I gave up and fell down. Wouldn't make it anyway right? I fell on my stomach my face going sideways so I could breath. I flipped over. Bad timing, they were about to stomp my back, but now my stomach. I doubled over. I looked towards Dylan to see him running towards us. What a good friend. Dumb, especially with what he's doing, but a friend nonetheless. The girls looked up.

"Why did you give up? why the hell is he coming back. You perverts are all the same, only care about boobs. So why is he coming back. We're pissed. He trying to copp a feel too? He never got his huh?!" Selphie shouted. Her eyes were filled with rage.

"you wou- cough believe us if we told you cough" I managed to choke out. Kairi looked at me, eyebrows slanted downwards. She kicked my ribs. I groaned again. It feels like something broke.

"Shut up. We'd believe anything ok!" She said. Dylan arrived, getting a punch from Kairi.

"God, dear god, what the hell happened? Jeez Sora really needs to stop this now! He might be able to. Or riku" I said. Kairi's eyes widened. Then I remembered, we came in when she forgot Sora.

"Sora! Selphie! That's the name of that boy I forgot!" She shouted. Then I got a thought. I can maybe convince her that what we say is real. I mean We helped her remember Sora's name. Maybe that'll help. Selphie looked at Kairi.

"I remember now. Why didn't I before?" She aid. I smiled. This was working great.

"Um Caleb?" Dylan said, holding his nose. He got up.

"Sit down!" Selphie yelled. Dylan complied.

"What Dylan? God this situation sucks" I said back, still groaning. I coughed again.

"What are the consequences of what you just said?" He asked. I thought. _Shit!_ Kairi isn't supposed to remember Sora. I screwed this up and I was only here for 5 minutes. Ok I screwed it up with falling too but still! Man this REALLY does not bode well. I need to stop sounding so smart, I'm not that nerdy. Ok I wear black clothes, listen to alternative, and watch rvb, I'm not nerdy but goddamn I need to stop saying that shit. I groaned, and got up, shooting pain through my side. A crack followed when Selphie kicked my ribs again. I groaned and rolled over, unable to move. I tried but ended up with so much pain I stopped.

"Selphie stop. How do they know Sora? They can't have been trying to molest us." Kairi tried to defend me. Selphie just frowned.

"Or they could've been spying on us. They had no right doing what they did!" She said and reared up for another kick. Kairi stopped her.

"No. They would have to remember that from a while ago, and that was a few years. No, they aren't that smart even." She said. I slit my eyes a bit. I brushed off the comment. Dylan didn't.

"Hey! I'm pretty smart! Caleb's the dumb one!" I didn't take that one as well. I hit him again. He flinched a bit.

"Yeah? Ok, wanna see how smart I am at hitting people?" He shook her head wildly. Kairi laughed.

"If you think you're so tough why not try fighting at the tournament? You hit each other with plastic bat like things and collect balls" She said. My jaw dropped.

"That's exactly like twilight town!" Dylan yelled. Kairi scrunched her face.

"What's twilight town?" Selphie said.

"Um, Dylan, shut up" I said.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing. Just some world, not important." I said. Selphie kicked my side slightly, a bit too hard. I heard a crack, and I screamed out in pain. I gritted my teeth. "Can't…move!" I said. Selphie gasped.

"Oh my god I think I broke a rib! Here, this'll help!" She said, and took out a vial. She dropped it on my head, which made it shatter. A green liquid poured out, sinking into my skin, along with the glass. Whatever cut my sink, dissolved and the cut healed. I then realized this was a potion. I groaned and got up.

"So that's how those things work." I whispered.

"Yeah, everyone knows how those work. Why wouldn't you?" Selphie said. I bit my lip. They would never believe that we came from a different place. Dlyan opened his mouthed.

"Well, as unbelievable as it sounds, we came from-" He started, and I clasped his mouth shut.

"Traverse town! We came from traverse town." I said. Kairi gasped. She grabbed our arms and dragged us away from Selphie.

"One, Selhpie or anyone else but us should know about other worlds, two, we shouldn't talk about other worlds and three, how did you guys get here? The doors were closed" She said. I took it all in for a bit. Then I had to ask.

"How do you know all this?" Dylan asked.

"Uuummmm" She said. she shifted around a bit. "A man in a dark robe told me. I wanted to forget about it. He had a weird sword shaped like a reptile wing"" I couldn't help but feel sorry. Dylan hit me, causing me to jump. He leaned in my ear

"Dude, you should have been able to tell. That's Riku!" He whispered. I gasped. Riku, here?! How did he? Man this rocks. Wait, we still have to do something about the problem at hand now.

"Um, yeah. There's been a lot of talk about you guys so we know a lot." I said. I hoped that was a good cover. Must've been because she nodded.

"I wouldn't have expected much about me but I guess sometimes things happen. Well, where do you guys live? If it's really far maybe my mom will give you guys a ride." Selphie gawked at her.

"You wanna bring these guys to your house?! We were just kicking him earlier!" She said. Kairi thought about this.

"I don't know, for some reason I just trust them" Kairi said back. Selphie snorted and stomped away.

"Where's she going?" Dylan asked. Kairi glared.

"You have no reason to ask. Maybe I shouldn't trust you!" She said and poked him in the chest, hard. Dylan backed away, putting his hands in the air.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it! If there's no reason to know then I won't" He defended. Kairi snorted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Why does she trust you and not me?!" Dylan asked me. I shrugged.

"Cuz I'm Huggable?" I said joking around. Dylan laughed so loud.

"Dude, your wearing a black red vs. blue shirt and dark green cargo pants! You're not huggable." He retaliated. I looked down and agreed. Maybe I should find some lighter clothing and find clothes that match this place more…nah! I'll stick to this. O yeah, the fact of no home. Hmmmmm. Before I could finish thinking of what to tell her

"Um, we don't have a home around here." Dylan blurted. I winced at the stupidity. I was ready to smack him. Maybe I should've but that might've given us away a bit. Nah, I should.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He shouted as I did.

"I didn't want her to know." I said. Maybe if we seemed homeless we can stay at her place. A little crazy but we don't have anywhere else to go, except be homeless anyway. So technically I'm not lying! Woohoo!

"oo you guys are homeless? Why don't you stay at the adoption center?!" She asked.

"deeeerrr" I said. Dylan filled in.

"We don't want people to know that We're homeless, it's a little embarrassing" Kairi sagged her shoulders.

"Well, come on, your going there!" She said and grabbed our shirts, half dragging us.

"Why?!" I said. If we were adopted here and we get back there's no way to explain our disappearance.

"Because you guys need to be adopted. And maybe I can get a special person to do it" she said and winked at us. I bit my lip. Now I want to go, if she means that we were going to live with her, but even if we were we still couldn't explain anything. Whatever, best to be at her house the most, she's been around magic quite a lot and still will. Well lets get to the adoption center.


End file.
